Manidoog
"Old Ones", Native American Gods, Gods of North America, Algonquin Gods, Iroquois Gods, Cherokee Gods, Pueblo Gods, et al | Identity = | Affiliation = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Giizhigong | BodyType = Humanoid | AvgHeight = 6'0" | AvgWeight = 325 lbs | Eyes = 2 | Hair = Variable | Skin = Variable | NumberOfLimbs = 2 | NumberOfFingers = 5 | NumberOfToes = 5 | SpecialAdaptations = The Manidoog are three times denser than normal human beings and have extremely long-lived, but they are not immortal like the Gods of Olympus. | UnusualFeatures = | Origin = Pantheon | GalaxyOfOrigin = Shipolo | StarSystemOfOrigin = | HomePlanet = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Tom Gill; Roy Thomas; John Buscema | First = Red Warrior #1 | First2 = | HistoryText = | Overview = The Manidoog are a humanoid race of extradimensional beings that hale from Giizhigong, a small pocket-dimension adjacent to Earth. An interdimensional nexus between Giizhigong the Sipapu "the Place of Emergence" is a potal that arrives in Colorado and the Grand Canyon in Arizona. They are also known as the "Native American Gods" who have been worshiped by the Native Americans as early as 10,000 BC into modern times, religion is still still followed by many natives. | HistoryText = Origin Manitou, the Great Spirit emerged from Giizhigong into an endless void of nothingness. He created the elements of rock, fire, wind and water. However when he created light his shadow became sentient becoming the being KhLΘG. He wished to destroy all that Manitouhad created. Manitou took away his physical form and banished him into the nothingness. Working with his son Tawa, Manito created Tokpela the first world and Sotuknang the first being who was to act as their instruments and model the world according to their universal plan. However the inhabitants of the new world became corrupted and the inhabitants battled for resources leading to their destruction. The second world; Topka was formed from the flames produced from the destruction of the first. However this world fell to the same fate as Tokpela. The third world; Kuskurza arose from a icy waste land and destroyed the second world. But was later drowned in a great flood due to the inhabitants sins. After that the Manidoog ventured through Sipapu and arrived on Tuwaqachi also known as Earth. However the old worlds continued to exist and became known as the "Secret Worlds". They remained home of the spirits of the former inhabitants. Manitou crated the Ghost Dancer to serve as gatekeeper between realms. Ancient History The Manidoog were worshipped by the humans of North America. Due to the vast size of this land the gods were known as different names; Tawa is called "Shakuru" to the Pawnee People, as "Angpetu Wi" to the Dakota People, and as "Tsohanoi" to the Navajo. The prominence and worship varies between tribes. Haokah was honored by the Lakota Tribe , while Toomazooma was honored by the Keewazi Tribe. Third Host In 1000 AD, the Third Host of the Celestials occurred, during which the aliens informed they would return 1,000 years later to judge Earth's right to continue existing. Manitou attended the Council of Godheads meeting to discuss this threat. 18th Century One of the of the most predominant Manidoog gods that interacted with man was the wolf god Owayodata who empowered various Native Americans to be his defenders on Earth, each one taking up the mantle of Red Wolf. The first of these was Wildrun in 1760, who claimed to be the son of Owayodata. He defended the west before he was plucked out of time by Kang the Conqueror to be part of his Anachronauts . 19th Century Owayodata chose Johnny Wakely to be Wildrun's successor in the 19th Century . Manitou also exerted his influence during this time, blessing Comanche chief Grey Eagle's son the so-called Red Warrior who became his tribe's greatest warrior . Red Warrior once summoned the power of Manitou to slay some outlaws that murdered the owners of a trading post . Another Manidoog who appeared at this time was the Katchina known as the Black Ogre who came to the aid of the Pueblo tribe that worshiped him to slay white gun traders who armed Apaches to attack them. Black Ogre's activities were witnessed by Kid Colt . In the late 19th century, Manabozho appeared before the Comanche brave known as Flaming Star and inspired him to find the "glowing dust from the heavens," actually the luminescent dust of a meteorite, and to use it on a costume for a future hero he foresaw would protect both Native Americans and the descendants of the Europeans. The man who would first don this costume was a lawyer named Carter Slade, who called himself the Ghost Rider. 20th Century In 1925, Iktomi granted the demon Koyemsi the power to take over the body Curtis Edwards; he was defeated by Nathaniel Great Owl and purged from his body. Iktomi had his powers were removed after that. Modern Age Manabozho was summoned in recent years to protect the sacred lands of his worshippers from white men who threatened to destroy a dam in order to loot a town with scuba gear. Destroying the dam would be a threat to the sacred lands. Johnny Blaze as the Ghost Rider unwittingly fought against Manabozho believing him to be involved in the plot, but Manabozho nailed Ghost Rider with a spirit arrow, forcing him back to human form. Neither Ghost Rider nor Manabozho was able to stop the dam from blowing up. However, Blaze was sent back in time to the 19th century with the help of a human mystic named Spotted Doe who believed this Ghost Rider to be a malevolent demon. Manabozho sent agents to fight this Ghost Rider and eventually felled Ghost Rider with his magical axe, forcing him to return to the form of Johnny Blaze. Manabozho was preparing to spear the helpless John Blaze when the criminal Tarantula and his men grabbed Spotted Doe. As Blaze went to Spotted Doe’s defense, Manabozho realized he was wrong about this Ghost Rider’s motivations and restored him back to his proper place in time. Ghost Rider was returned moments before the dam was destroyed. Returned in time to stop the explosion, Ghost Rider stopped the terrorists and saved the sacred lands. | Habitat = Earth-like | Gravity = Normal | Atmosphere = Normal | Population = | Powers = The Manidoog possess superhuman strength, stamina, resistance to injury, longevity (although they are not immortal like the Olympian gods) and the ability to tap into and manipulate mystical energies of feats of magic. | Abilities = | AvgStrength = The average Manidoog male can lift (press) about 30 tons under optimal conditions; the average Manidoog female can lift (press) about 25 tons under optimal conditions. | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = Tribal | TechnologyLevel = Magic | CulturalTraits = The Manidoog were worshipped as gods by the Native Americans of Canada and the modern United States. Collectively, they seem to share a great reverence for nature and the harmony of the universe passed down to their mortal worshipers. | Representatives = Amitolane, Anguta, Anpa, Awenhai, Black Ogre, Calumet, Chibiabos, Coyote/Nanabozho, Gaoh, Gitche Manitou/Manitou, Glendenwitha, Hasteoltoi, Hino/Haokah, Hotamintanio/Maasewe, Nerrivik, Nowutset, Omamama, Onatah, Owayodata/Sosondowa, Pawa, Pinga, Sedna, Tawa, Wabasso, We-pi-ahk, Yolkai-Estsan, Tomazooma | Notes = In Native American legend, "Manidoog" is one of the aliases of Gitche Manitou, the Great Spirit, instead of the designation of the Native American gods. | Trivia = | Links = * Native American Gods at the Guide to the Mythological Universe }} Category:Pantheons Category:Manidoog